


Another Day on the Negotiator

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Commander Cody Week [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Day In the Life Of One Marshal Commander Cody, And cuddles with his Jedi, Banter, Cody Hates Paperwork, Cody agrees, Cody regrets there isn't a form for that, Cody spars with his Ghosts, Codyweek2021, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Monnk wishes Master Fisto would keep his clothes on so he could stop requisitioning more, Rex wants his Jedi to stop being Like That, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Knowing there was no point in lingering, Cody got out of bed and stretched. Even if he delayed, formwork was still going to be there. Best to just get the day started. He grabbed a clean set of blacks and headed to the fresher. Once dressed, he pulled on his armor before venturing off in search of caf and firstmeal.He had a riveting day of formwork and briefings to look forward to.Sigh.He needed so much caf.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Commander Cody Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208669
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Another Day on the Negotiator

**Author's Note:**

> Commander Cody Week Day #7: Missing Perspectives
> 
> So here we have a day in the life of one Marshal Commander Cody of the 7th Sky Corps
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing!

CWCWCW 

It didn’t bother Cody to wake alone. Obi-Wan got up early to meditate and have his first cup of tea before taking firstmeal in his office to get started on the day’s work. Every so often Obi-Wan would indulge in a slow start to the day and Cody would wake to his beloved still in bed. Those mornings were lovely, filled with warmth and affection, and occasionally even delightful morning sex. But they didn’t have many of those days given the constant demands on them both. They both knew to treasure them when they got them.

Knowing there was no point in lingering, Cody got out of bed and stretched. Even if he delayed, formwork was still going to be there. Best to just get the day started. He grabbed a clean set of blacks and headed to the fresher. Once dressed, he pulled on his armor before venturing off in search of caf and firstmeal.

He had a _riveting_ day of formwork and briefings to look forward to.

Sigh.

He needed _so much caf._

CWCWCW

Mid-morning, he had a briefing with Obi-Wan, and the other High Generals. He stood quietly at his General’s side, looking the perfect Marshal Commander. He added his thoughts when prompted, but otherwise stayed quiet and just listened. He knew Obi-Wan would ask for more of his opinion afterwards. He always did, even before they became something _more._ Having his General’s genuine respect hadn’t been something he expected but he couldn’t imagine anything else now.

“What do you think of the plan for Felucia?” Obi-Wan asked as soon as the holocall ended. 

“I think we’re all getting really tired of hearing that karking planet’s name,” Cody muttered.

Obi-Wan winced.

“Yes, I imagine so.”

“Other than that, I think the plan sounded smart. I do have a few suggestions though,” the clone admitted.

The Jedi smiled.

“I expected you would.”

CWCWCW 

Cody stared at the requisition form in front of him for a moment. He blinked. Refreshed his screen. And immediately reached for his comm. 

_Cody_ : Monnk. Why are you ordering two crates of Jedi clothes from the Temple?

 _Monnk_ : Why do you think, sir?

 _Cody_ : Robes I understand, but there are three dozen pairs of _pants_ listed here.

 _Monnk_ : That's correct.

 _Cody_ : I just authorized more robes during the last requisition cycle...what is Fisto _doing_? 

_Monnk_ : I KNOW YOU DID. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY KEEP GOING. He doesn't seem to know where his clothes got off to either. He showed back up after the end of a battle with _nothing but his lightsaber_. AGAIN. 

_Cody_ : How often do you misplace your General?

 _Monnk_ : He misplaces himself and he's not even assigned to me! The karking nudist is just looking for excuses to wander around naked I swear.

 _Cody_ : I'm approving this immediately.

He needed more caf. 

Or to have requisitions related to the Jedi go to someone _other than him._

That would be nice.

CWCWCW 

He took a few minutes to check in with his men who were already eating before getting his own meal. There were some he just didn’t interact with frequently, so he took every opportunity that presented itself to check up on them. The men all seemed to appreciate it. 

Once he had his own tray, he settled into a spot next to Waxer.

“Glad to see you found your way out from under the pile of datapads!” the lieutenant said with a grin.

Cody sighed.

“Requisitions are necessary to keep the army functioning. But the formwork is _endless_.”

Longshot patted him on the shoulder. 

“You have our sympathies, Commander.”

“And our thanks for these _exquisite_ rations,” Boil said, somehow managing to keep a straight face as he did.

“Taking vocabulary lessons from the General again?” Waxer teased.

“You should try it sometime!” Boil fired back.

Cody smiled as he started to eat his meal, enjoying the teasing banter of his men around him.

CWCWCW

Cody’s afternoon was _even more requisition formwork._ Maybe if he and Obi-Wan tried _again_ to bring up how many of these requests should _not_ need approval from a Marshal Commander or General, they would have success. Unlike the previous six times. 

He was working on yet another set of requisition forms when his comm chimed. He smiled when he saw it was from Rex.

_Rex_ : Too late to submit something for this round of reqs?

 _Cody_ : Depends on what it is.

 _Rex_ : A Will To Live

Cody snorted at his vod’ika’s dramatics.

 _Cody_ : And what do you need one of those for?

 _Rex_ : You’ve _met_ my Jedi right?

 _Cody_ : What did he do now? 

CWCWCW

After finally finishing the requisition formwork, he stood and stretched. Checking the chrono, he saw he had plenty of time to make it to the gym to get in some sparring with his Ghosts before latemeal with Obi-Wan. 

“Commander!” Trapper greeted when he entered the gym. “Looking for a spar, sir?”

“You up for it?” Cody asked with a grin as he started to remove his armor.

“Always happy to oblige, sir!” Trapper replied with an answering grin.

Cody ignored Wooley not so subtly taking bets off to the side. The men always did that when he sparred. He didn’t know _why_ it amused them so much, but it was harmless, so he pretended not to see. They all knew he knew, but if no one _said it_ they could all pretend otherwise.

He had Trapper down on the mats inside two minutes.

“Someday, sir, someday, I will at least make you break a sweat,” Trapper lamented from his prone position on the floor.

“But it's not today!” Wooley said cheerfully.

Trapper flipped him a kark-you. Cody snorted, then helped the other clone up.

“I dare you to do better!” Trapper snarked at Wooley.

“I bet you I do!”

It was going to be one of _those_ afternoons then, Cody thought in amusement.

“Bring it on,” he challenged.

CWCWCW

It was always nice when he and Obi-Wan managed to get a quiet evening meal alone that _didn’t_ involve formwork or strategic planning. They didn’t get those nights as often as either of them would have liked. 

“Unfortunately, I have a Council session this evening,” Obi-Wan said with a slight frown as he finished eating. “Not sure how long it will last.”

That was disappointing but hardly unusual. Trying to coordinate to get even _half_ the Jedi Council available all at the same time was difficult, scattered across the galaxy as they were most of the time. 

“I might actually relax for a while and find something to watch. We got a number of new and updated things for the vid gallery last time we were on Coruscant and I haven’t had time to check much of it out,” Cody said thoughtfully.

“Excellent! We’re in hyper all day tomorrow too so this is a good time for that. I’d be joining you, if not for the meeting,” the Jedi said with a soft smile.

“Maybe tomorrow night we can still make some time,” the clone suggested. 

“We _will_ make time,” Obi-Wan assured.

CWCWCW

After Obi-Wan left for his meeting, Cody chose to _really_ relax. It was rare that he got a full evening to himself, so he wanted to make the most of it. He took a long shower, using some of the water ration he usually didn’t. Then he settled onto the bed with his entertainment datapad. He scrolled until he came across the name of a holo that Rex had mentioned.

It was holodrama that was apparently quite popular with Jedi Padawans at the moment. Ahsoka had convinced Rex and several others to watch it with her. Rex _swore_ it was very good, unlike some of the other drivel they had watched since they were given access to shows and movies. He shrugged. Worst case scenario, he could exit out and find something else to watch. 

CWCWCW

Cody lay on his side, already dozing by the time Obi-Wan came back from his late Council meeting. He barely stirred as his Jedi entered the room, though his eyes partially opened as Obi-Wan slipped into bed.

“I hoped to be quiet enough not to wake you. I’m sorry,” the Jedi apologized as he settled on his side, curling close.

“It’s ok. I wasn’t really asleep yet,” he assured as he pressed a sleepy kiss to his beloved’s forehead. 

Obi-Wan smiled softly, reaching out to rest a hand on Cody’s side.

“I love you. I hope you know that,” he said gently. “Sleep well.”

Cody smiled.

“I do. And I love you too.”

CWCWCW


End file.
